the prince and the charming servent boy
by Shenika Kitty Kat
Summary: Yaoi,M-PREG,Abuce Gaara is a prince and Naruto is a servent. what do they have in common? they both love each other, and have a strong disire to run away fron Mira, Gaara's father. will they ever be togther or will Mira stop them? Alittle Angst
1. Introduction

Introduction

In a land where the sun shines, and lays barren deserts. where heat is common,an rare is the rain. there lived a boy, with vivid red hair, striking sea foam green eyes that could strike fear in to growns means skin,so white it was almost sickly. "Ai" was tattoo on his forehead meaning love. He was prince Gaara. Lonely prince was to be a weapons of mass destraction but at 5 they meaning his father and consal though he would be a danger to the kingdom. His father send an assinator to kill the five year old. The assinator is gaara uncle. He was always so nice to him, but there was hated in his heart because when gaara was born his mother died, his sister, of hystaria, blood loss, and insanity. To other his life is amasing. The life of a prince, having everything you want. But it was out of control, I know your expected to be well behaved and proper and if he wasnt or it he did something that was wrong or unwanted he was hit. He was hit when his dad was prank. Gaara's life was cold intill he met him. Naruto was a slave. He also was a weapon but was never told so. The was shanned from the world cause his mother was a gypnes with a firey persinality and deep orangey red hair, his father was very important man he was the leader of the hidden in the leaves where the rain and sunshine are frequent. His father died trying to protect him and his mother was killed daring a war between gypies and the government. For almost 12 years he was a mystrious gypie. Stealing money and food, running and dancing bare foot through small villages, earning money. His hair was bright and yellow like the sun, his eyes a mixer of baby blue , sky blue , sea blue it was bright and full of life but then a war broke out and narato was captuered and because a slave. He sold over and over again. He was rapped and beaten but he always keep hope that one day someone will save him.


	2. Chapter 1

New Master

"Here is a boy, his hair never cut, he cooks cleans or whatever you what him to do. The biding starts at two million yen." Said the annoser to the room of crowed people.

This is the underground market or as the slaves calls it 'the point of no escape.' In this market you can buy anything illegal here. '_Why did I have to be dragged here with him? This place is filthy and perverted. I hate this fucking place.' _Gaara thought selling and buying people hoes at every, comer and whores that try to make money in this place now can never get a normel life because of pimps and gangs. This place is evil but his father would have hurt gaara if he did not follow.

"Four million." Said a gross snake looking man.

"Four million yen do I hear eight million." Said the fast talking annocer

"Eight million for the boy." said a woman in a very short kimono.

"Seventeen million yen." The snake said.

"Seventeen once, twice, sold to number 79."

The doe eyed boy with white eyes was taken off the stage.

"Next on our lovely agenda. A mixed gypsy's boy seventeen tan with blond hair and blue eyes. Naruto U. He is a strong spirited young man. Biding starts at seven million yen."

"Seven million yen." My _father_ said calmly.

"Nine million yen." Said a guy with red eyes.

"Eleven million yen." My father said.

"15 million yen" said the red eyed guy, standing up out of his seat.

"Wow folks it is getting heated who will get this vixen?!"

This is the first time he looked at the boy and he was as pretty as any angel. But he looked thin and weak with whisker marks on his face. His hair was a beautiful golden color, and eyes a blue that no one could duplicate. Those eyes looked directly at him he was frozen because when he looked into his, there filled with unspoken pain and sorrow.

I was the first to turn away for his eyes.

I heard the argument still going on in the background.

"Seventy-six yen" my father said.

Yes we are rich since my father Mira is the king of the sand kingdom. So he can afford the boy. The crowed was silent as went the front to pay for Naruto.

"You better have cash for him."

"Hn" was all he said pulled out a suitcase filled with money.

We walked down hallway to meet naruto. He keeps his head low and waited for Mira to tell him to move.

"You are to clean the palace top to bottom even the stable house, if you need clothes they will be in your room. Understand you have no freedom just because you live with the king. Now come along. I hope you never disobey me cause very bad things will happen if you do, Okay"

Dad took the lead while I fell behind watching naruto slouched shouldes and hair, clothes two sizes too big.

NARUTO

'_I hate my life. why does it have to be like this. My new master is so clod and harsh but I was __excepting _it. His so is so cute but looks so beaten and has marks all over his body, well from what i can eyes are pretty and it was sea foam green, with crimsom red hair. I wonder how is he realted to master when his father has brown hair and brown eyes. Maybe he got it from his mother.

_A_ car pulls up to us and masters son opened the door to let me inside, then he took the seat next to me. The drive was not as long as i thought.

We pulled up to the palace, the thing was huge. There were tall pillers and windows. outside lay thousends of flowers and herbs, my favorite flower is the desert rose. Now that i think about it, it kinda the same color but the rose was a lighter shade of crimson. The house might be all that but to me it seems sad and filled with nothing but bad memories.

We walked into the house it was as amazing as the outside. Hardwood floors the walls all white with lickes of gold. Fire place the whole nine yards.

"Your room is up the stairs, down the hall to the right the last door." said master

'WOW' my room is huge. My bed touches the celing. there is a big window in the middle of the room. It was something i never had growing up, a bed to myself and a window to see out in the country side, but the room was void of color excepet for the black bed spead.

_'What the hell'_ is the first thing i thought when i look into my closet, i found nothing but girls clothes in there not one pant or shirt. Okay it not like i have never wore womens clothing like a dress, or a long skirt and a t shirt. But this is crazy there were maids outfits, cosplay, and ballroom gowns but there were no shoes in here.

I took one ballroom gown and ripped the under layers so that it woundnt be puffy.I cut the sholder to make it seeveless but the rest of my arms was cover.

"This is very better"

The gown is black and gold.

I went out and took a broom and a pichfork.

_**GAARA**_

"He has been out there for a while! I thoght he must be tired. i think i'll go down and give him a hand . i ran down the stairs to the stable yard. The stables were almost spotless just 5 more to go till he was done.

" Do you neeed any help naruto!" I asked

" He said then he walked " oh no sir I dont't want to trouble you.I'm your sevent and this is what your father bought me for" He said his voice was a sweet as milk honey tea. I took the pichfork from him and started to work. He insisted that I let him do it but it looked like he would pass out any giving asked if he could give me a hand but I told him to just sit back. It too an hour and thirty minutes to clean all the stables."Thank yu sir, I don't know how to repay you" He said.

You can repay me with you coming to the graden with me everynight so that I could get to know you better okay??!!??

" Yes sir I would love that." He said then he walked to the kitchen to clean.

" If he is a gypsy child then he would hate to be inside. I should try and take him out of the palace wall."


	3. Chapter 2

NARUTO

"Was he just being nice to me?" I said washing dishes.

I hate having to clean in a dress, this sucks . finelly done with this shit.

I ran up the stair and took a shower letting the water wash away my stress. Why cant I stop thinking about the masters son, Gaara. He was so kind and helpful. OH SHIT i got to go met him in the garden, i almost forgot.

I rushed and stepped out of the shower, and combed my hair but it really did not help at all it was still a mess of blonde hair.

I got a new dress out


	4. Chapter 4

NARUTO

"Was he just being nice to me?" I said washing dishes.

I hate having to clean in a dress, this sucks . finelly done with this shit.

I ran up the stair and took a shower letting the water wash away my stress. Why cant I stop thinking about the masters son, Gaara. He was so kind and helpful. OH SHIT i got to go met him in the garden, i almost forgot.

I rushed and stepped out of the shower, and combed my hair but it really did not help at all it was still a mess of blonde hair.

I got a new dress out, it was midnight blue with glitter that shined like the night sky.

The dress was really form fitting ad cut to one side. I had to admit it was very pretty.

I walked down the stair trying to calm my nerves. As not to walk Mira i take the back door to the garden.

I stopped when saw gaara staring at the stars. I sat down and layed my head on his shoulder looking at the stars with him.

I can see the Canis Minor ,the Puppis, the queen, and the two bears.

"Pretty is it not Naruto. Gaara's voice breaking the calm silence.

"Yeah it is. the stars seem so close yet so far." I said

"There are so many stars it make you think that you are not ever thing, you are just a small part of a big world." He repiled

"Naruto why are you a slave"?

That qustion struck a chord but i stayed calm and i said "It's not some thing you chose. When i was twelve a war broke out

between the gypsie and the government. They killed my uncle and my mom.

When i was frist born there was a war but not agenst the government but agenst a nine tailed demon.

My father died saving the village but the price was that the demon was to be sealed in a child and that child was me."

I stop to see gaara's reaction but i find that it was not one of pity but of understanding which was very odd.

."They took me from my home in the forest and throw me in a small cell where no light shined then at fourteen i was sold and beaten.

It happened with every master untill i came here. I tryed to smile but i broke down and cryed. I held on to him like he was a life line.

" Don't cry please it's ok please i'm right here for you." His voice was so smooth and calming.

I looked at his face, he gazed down at me. His face was so honest and sensery.

I leaded up and let our lips touch. It got heated after a moment, he nibbled on my bottom lip. i gasped as his tongue rubbed up on mine. i moaned.

Then i stopped

'_What the hell!.'_

"I'm sorry so sorry please beleve me naruto please." Gaara pleaded

I ran, I ran as fast as my legs could take me, into my room and slammed the door shut. I slid down the door. _' My frist kiss he took my frist kiss_.'

**GAARA**

_'I"m so dumb. Why the hell did i have to some thing like that. I took advantage of him he'll hate me now'_

I thought walking around the garden looking up at the moon and how beatiful it look almost as beatiful as you naruto.

**Naruto**

I think i might love him but he might use me**. **I can't sleep untill i know. i walk Quietly into gaara's room.

His room smell like dragon's blood candels. i can't find gaara in the room so i turned to leave when i heard gaara call me back.

"Uhh I..I came to a-ask y-you."

"Ask me what?"

I gather all ny courage and said

"Doyoulikemecauseilikeyou?" The words ran togther and jumbled

"What was that" Gaara asked looking into naruto eyes

I'm blushing like crazy when he stared at me.

I repeated the same words slowly. I'm so scared i don't want Gaara to be lke the others who would act nice to try and rape me.

"Do you like me cause i really like you.?"

I looked down at my feet, wondering what he would say.

Suddenly he scooped me up and spun us right round. He stopped and kissed my forehead.

"I love you Naruto, i might have only known you for a short time but i that i love you"

I kissed his soft lips and whispered in his ear.

"I love you my Desert rose."

We kissed but with more fire then before. He kissed down my neck,sucking and biting. I moan while running my fingers through his violent red hair.

We hear footsteps coming to the door_ 'Uh Oh this is really bad' _I thought


End file.
